Thundercats heart of legends
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A version of Thundercats from me
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Today Lion-o was heading to the slums. He was with his pet Snarf.

Lion-o saw some cats beating up on a dog.

"I know their not cats but no one should be treated like that." Lion-o said.

The Thug turned around.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

A fight broke out. Then someone assisted him. "I'm Cheetara," she said.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure the king and queen won't be happy to know their son has been wrestling ally cats," Cheetara said.

"He's the prince let's get out of here!" the thug said running off.

Lion-o took down his hood. "It's my dirtiest cloak and I still got recognized." he said. Lion-o took her to meet Jorma.

"This is what the book of omens calls technology." Lion-o said.

"Those are just fairy tales." Cheetara said.

"You call this a fairy tale?" Jorma said showing the tech.

A bell rang.

"I'm late!" Lion-o said. He paid Jorma and left.

Lion-o was in a big hurry. He bumped into his friend Pumyra almost. "Excuse me Pumyra!" Lion-o said.'

"Don't worry about," she called.

He made it. "Lion-o it is time for the ceremony." Claudius said.

"Yes let's see if the sword can tell if a king is inside you," Jaga said.

So Claudius began to sword fight Lion-o and going over the legend of the Thundercats. The drove the sword into the ground.

Lion-o grabbed the sword and began to use it and saw something terrible.

But he didn't tell his father.

After the ceremony and meeting with Grune.

Then everything changed when the Lizard army attack and Grune revealed to be a traitor. Lion-o's friends Bengali and Pumyra came to help him and his family.

His father was killed. By Mum-ra disguised as Panthro.

The cats were locked up but thanks to Lion-o's earlier kindness they were freed secretly.

They managed to escape with Cheetara and their lives.

"This is only the beginning." Lion-o said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ramlak rising

Lion-o and the others were holding a funeral pyre for Claudius. "Rest now father," Lion-o said.

"May you be in peace," Tygra said.

Liosia, Bengali and Cheetara looked sad as Lion-o carved the Thundercats symbol into the statues's base. "Lion-o this is just terrible." Pumyra said.

"Our homes and everything, it looks so bleak," Bengali said. "How can things be any worse?" he said.

"We better get going before the lizards trail gets cold," Lion-o said.

"But the book of omens," Tygra said.

"It can wait we must deal with Mum-Ra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you're angry, but getting..." Pumyra started to say.

"Be quiet!" Lion-o snapped.

"Hey there is no need to be rude," Bengali said.

The five cats started to head out.

The puma, Pumyra saw a couple of kittens. "Are you two alright?' she asked.

"Yes I'm fine this my sister Wilykit and I am Wilykat." Wilykat said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said. "You better stick with me, it could be dangerous with all these lizards around" she said.

"Can we come?" the kittens asked.

"Fine but Pumyra, you are responsible for the kittens," Lion-o said.

"Fine," Pumyra said.

The seven cats walked for days. Then Snarf Lion-o's trusty pet spotted something. "Look Snarf sees something." Lion-o said. They ran up to it, they saw this large body of moving sand.

"It's the sand sea," Cheetara said.

"We must be close." Lion-o said.

"Look food!" Wilykat said.

"Well then let's eat!" Wilykit said.

The others had to agree because they were hungry.

"Something seems strange about this," Cheetara said.

"I agree with Cheetara," Bengali said. "Something doesn't seem right about this," he said.

"Yes it does seem a bit odd," Pumyra said.

Then a net was launched and pulled them in. They saw these fishmen. "That bait was for the beast! So we will fillet you and whatever we don't eat we will grind into chum for the monster." the captain said.

"We will start with the young ones more tender." the chef said.

"Harm one hair on their heads and you'll be sorry!" Pumyra said.

"Back off fish face!" Bengali said.

Then the monster attacked the ship. "Get him my crew!" the captain said.

Lion-o and the others got free and started to fight. "The food fights better than you," the captain said.

The monster left after that. "Where were we?" Lion-o asked.

"We were talking about how to fillet you but seeing you fight I would have served you my own first mate on platter." the captain said.

The first mate looked shocked. "I am Koinelous Tunar. You are now part of my crew and all of you treat them like your own scaly brothers and get the kids some food." Tunar said.

"Food!" the kittens said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cheetara said.

"Same here," Bengali said.

"You two aren't the only ones," Pumyra said.

"Hey where's Tygra?" Cheetara asked.

"He's over there." Bengali said.

Cheetara and Liosia looked over where Bengali pointed and saw Tygra's throwing up over the rail of the ship.

"Looks like someone gets sea sick." Bengali said.

Pumyra ran over to him to help ease his sea sickness.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was all he cared for was getting revenge. Lion-o felt angry about his father and his home, he started feel the need for vengeance too. Tunar didn't care about his crews safety. That shocked Lion-o his very core he was realizing he wasn't caring about his friends safety either.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said. "Thanks again for your help Thundercats." he said.

"Now about the kittens," Tygra said. "What should we do about them?' he asked

"I can see they can take care of themselves and that is a good thing," Lion-o said. "They just might the youngest Thundercats ever." he said.

"Yes maybe we can call them Thunderkittens," Bengali said.

"That's a pretty good idea," Lion-o said.

"Cool!" the kittens said.

"Now let's find that book," Lion-o said.

He and the other Thundercats headed out in another direction in hopes of finding the book.

Mum-Ra was trying to prob Jaga's mind to find the location of the book of omens. He locked Jaga in an evil magically lantern. "Now we can find the book." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes, we sure will," Grune said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Song of the petlars

The lizards were searching for the Thundercats. The scouting crew found the trail and lead the way.

The Thundercats were camping in the woods.

"Come on do it," Wilykat said.

"But," Wilykit said.

"You don't have to if your scared." Wilykat said.

"I'm not scared it's just," Wilykit said.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Wilykat said.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Wilykit said and kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said. The froog hopped away.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"Kids," Bengali said.

"Oh boy," Pumyra said.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"I just thought my father would live forever, you know what I mean but it's stupid," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o we all sometimes lose someone who means a lot to us but they will be here in your heart," Cheetara said with a smile.

"Thanks Cheetara," Lion-o said. Then he started to get closer to her. Snarf jumped on Lion-o's face. "Hey this better be good Snarf." he said. Snarf meowed and looked around.

Then the lizards came. "Looks like the whole Lizard army." Bengali said.

"We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what father told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to him?" Lion-o asked.

"I agree with Lion-o if we retreat we might be able to think of plan," Pumyra said.

"Never mind that let's go!" Lion-o said.

They rushed into the briar. They went into the briar. They heard something. it was a twig snapping and they saw someone. Lion-o grabbed the sword. "Calm down Lion-o, the new lord of the Thundercats," came a young voice. Then an young Lynx came up.

"Lynx-o!" Pumyra said.

"What relief, he really startled us," Bengali said.

"Yes we are glad to see you survived the fall of Thundera." Cheetara said. "You were very lucky, you were one of the lookouts for the city," she said.

"I'm glad too I traveled for days to find you, I know I can be a big help." Lynx-o said.

"Yes father said you were the first blind cat and the youngest to become the look out of the army of Thundera," Lion-o said.

"Yes, my good hearing and smell, allow me to know when things are coming, since was blind since birth, I was able to find my own way of seeing. I feel the air currents and all the vibrations that come from all around, so I can handle myself, after I escaped the fall of Thundera I went to look for you guys. I smelled you and heard your voices I am happy to find you," Lynx-o said. "I would love to join you," he said.

Tygra pulled Lion-o over. "Lion-o if we let him come with us it will be like watching another kitten," Tygra said.

"Tygra, I grew up in Lynx-o's family after they adopted me when my family died, he's more than capable of taking care of himself." Pumyra said.

"You know I can hear you guys!" Lynx-o said. "My mother acted the same way, but I can take care of myself." he said.

"Man he's got good hearing!" Tygra said.

"Well you can come along, we can always use some help," Lion-o said.

They continued on.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Liosia said.

"It is singing," Lynx-o said. "It's coming from over there," he said.

A group of small people were singing and an old one welcomed a young seedling into the world. "You have been given the gift of life little one it is one you cannot keep forever and it is fragile but it is the most wonderful gift there is." the old one said and died.

Lion-o and the others saw them and came up to them. The little people were frightened. A small child of these small flower people came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said. "But it's nice I got to admit, I guess Lion-o never imagined himself as someone's hero," he said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teenage Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself. "You are not the boss of me!" Emrick said and ran off.

"Teenagers." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Lion-o he'll come back," Bengali said.

The scouting lizards went on through into the briar to find and defeat the Thundercats. The fight had begun. "You can fight what you can't see!" the chameleon said. Fruit was thrown at him making him visible.

"I can see you now!" Lion-o said attacking him.

Slithe set fire to the briar. "What about the scout specialists?" a lizard asked.

"Who cares?" Slithe said.

A while later Emrick came back as young man. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. "It's headed this way!" Lynx-o said. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards. Slithe and the rest of the surviving lizards retreated.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Old friends

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

"He looks like tough cookie," Pumyra said.

"I think he is need of a bath," Lynx-o said.

"He looks like the guy you don't want tangle with," Bengali said.

"Go on lord of the Thundercats, can you see if your loyal subject needs help fixing his tank." Tygra said.

"Okay Mr. Sarcastic," Lion-o said under his breathe went up to Panthro. "Hey there Panthro could you use some help?" he asked.

"You are standing on my samophlanche," Panthro said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said.

"I know a little about this stuff maybe I can help," Bengali said.

"No way kid," Panthro said.

"We can help Panthro so do push us away," Lion-o said.

"I need more Thunderillium for the tank so I have risk my hide for it at cloud top mine," Panthro said.

"We can help you with that," Lion-o said.

"Let me put this respectfully as I can. No," Panthro said.

"I am the king now general," Lion-o said.

"Ha! Your father he was a real leader." Panthro said.

"We can help I know we will," Lion-o said.

"Fine but stay out of my way." Panthro said.

"During the fall of Thundera Grune betrayed us and had Mum-Ra impersonate you and killed the king." Pumyra said.

"Yes and the king fought bravely to his last breath, but Grune's betrayal was too much," Cheetara said.

"Grune we were inseparable since the day we met on the battle field." Panthro said. He remembered meeting Grune.

_"Finally a cat who carries his weight around here," Panthro said when he saw Grune lift a large boulder on his own. Grune tossed it to Panthro. "Name's Panthro," he said._

_"Grune," Grune said._ _"Grunt work was not what I had in mind when I enlisted." he said._

_"You got rise through the ranks and prove yourself." Panthro said._

_"I don't have the patience for that," Grune said._

_They saved the kings life and Grune then wanted to be king. They continued to do good and train young Tygra and Lion-o. Tygra often gave Lion-o pointers. "Come on Tygra never give pointers to your opponent that will make you realize what can earn instead of it being taken." Grune said.  
_

_"Don't listen to Grune Tygra, I would do anything to have training partner like that, that way you support your weak points and strengthen your strong points and do the same for your partner that is what it means to have honor." Panthro said._

_The he remembered everything he and Grune went through looking for the book of omens and Grune betraying him._

Panthro growled at the thought.

At Cloud top mine Grune was mining Thunderillium and was making quick work of it with the driller. "This is going better than expected." Grune said.

Lion-o decided to draw the lizards out. Panthro saved his hide. "Are you crazy kid? That was stupid, if you wanted them drawn out try way where you won't need saving!" Panthro snapped.

"Well it worked." Lion-o said.

"Let's just go," Pumyra said.

"Yeah let's go before we see another lizard attack," Lynx-o said.

"Lynx-o makes a good point," Bengali said. Then realized something. "You just made a blind joke didn't you?" he asked.

"What was your first clue genius?" Lynx-o asked.

Once in the mine Panthro saw Grune and became angry. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. "Another time Panthro," he said and then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Liosia said.

The driller was on the attack.

Lion-o fought the driller with the sword of omens.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said and the driller was destroyed.

"That was close one," Bengali said.

"Yeah too close," Pumyra said.

"Guys I hear a faint rumbling and feel slight shaking," Lynx-o said.

There was rumbling everyone knew it now. "What's that?" Pumyra asked.

"The driller weakened the mine." Tygra said. "We need to get out of here." he said.

"Not without this stuff." Cheetara said grabbing a handful of Thundrillium.

Once out of the mines everything was alright.

"That should slow down Mum-Ra's army for a while," Lion-o said.

"I see your father's sword ended up in the right hands I served him proudly and you can expect me to do the same for you," Panthro said.

"Does that mean I can drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not a chance my king," Panthro said with a smile.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 journey to the tower of omens

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for. Cheetara told them how the king sent a group clerics to hide the book.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"I think that makes a lot of sense." Pumyra said.

"Yeah, last thing we need is winding up dead in a booby trap," Bengali said.

"Yeah, we must find the book not get stuck in a trap," Lynx-o said.

They headed into the building. The saw a path way over sharp spikes covering the floor the kittens looked nervous. Snarf made a nervous noise. "Okay the clerics of the past must of left a key behind." Lion-o said.

"I say they left quite a few behind," Tygra said pointing up.

"Look at them all," Bengali said.

"This will take forever," Pumyra said.

"Yes but we must try them all," Cheetara said and placed one in the lock and turned it. The pathway began to pull in.

Now the cats were dangling.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

"We'll take care of it," Wilykat said then he and Wilykit climbed up the others.

"Use the keys!" Lion-o said.

"No we just have to pick the lock." Wilykit said using his lock pick.

The door opened and the ten cats went through and fount themselves in a hallway with door sealed. "Okay let's go," Panthro said and the stepped forward and blades started to spin and he backed up.

"I'll handle this, this requires speed." Cheetara said.

She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door.

"Okay now what?" Liosia asked.

They entered a room with a fountain and in the fountain were coins. "Look at that," Wilykit said.

"Don't!" Lion-o said.

But it was too late Wilykat grabbed the coin and the room began to fill with water. Panthro looked very uneasy. "What's wrong Panthro?" Wilykit asked.

"I never told you guys, I can't swim!" Panthro said. The room continued to fill with water. Then Panthro sank like a stone and managed to pulled them through the vents.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They came to another room. "Hang on second." Lynx-o said. He walk so carefully around certain tiles. "Just step where I step I do," he said.

The made it past the floor.

"Why did you have us follow you like that?" Tygra asked.

"Watch," Lynx-o said tossing a rock. It hit a tile they avoided and sharp spike sprang out and hit the roof.

Everyone gulped at the sight of that. "Yikes," Lion-o said.

"I felt everything around here and I thought I would have to lead you, after all I'm use to finding my way in the dark." Lynx-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Pumyra said.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said Jaga was in a lantern.

"We have to be careful," Liosia said.

A fight had started a Liosia threw her boomerang knocking down a lizard. Cheetara ran to the top using her speed. Tygra and the others watched. Tygra was watching Cheetara with his mouth open.

"Close that mouth your drooling!" Panthro said.

"But before you do put your tongue back in your mouth!" Bengali said.

Tygra looked surprised.

"I wish I could see your face." Lynx-o said.

Lion-o came up and helped her. Mum-Ra attacked and the glint of the gauntlet made Mum-Ra freeze. Jaga took that distraction to break out of the lantern.

"I won't forget this, some day your luck will run out!" Mum-Ra shouted in his raven form.

Cheetara picked up the broken lantern. "He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

There was a small light it touch the book and Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Pumyra asked.

"It's blank," Lion-o said.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Legacy

Tygra, Bengali, Cheetara, Pumyra,Lynx-o, Panthro and the Thunderkittens were outside the tower while Lion-o tried to figure out the book of omens. "I wish I knew what this was, it was said to be magic." Lion-o said. "Maybe it's something else." he said. "Maybe it's technology which means I have to boot it up if I want to read it," he said as he looked it over.

Snarf looked nervous and meowed. "Would you relax I'm not going to break the book of omens!" Lion-o said. "Hey I think I figured it out." he said. Then the book zapped Lion-o throwing him to the floor and then Lion-o's consciousness was taken into the book. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You have entered a strange realm Lion-o, the book is neither magic nor technology but rather a combination of both." Jaga said.

"Jaga you're alive?" Lion-o asked.

"In the book the principals of life and death are different now see what needs to be done from the past." Jaga said.

Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor Leo. "You must succeed in what your ancestor Leo did. Freeing the animals as your ancestor did before you. Or you will be trapped forever." Jaga said.

Panthera and Clawrita came up to Lion-o. "Leo the other animals are ready and the sword has been made." Panthera said.

"The sword of omens." Lion-o said holding it up.

They met up with Tygus who was Leo's best friend and was going to join the rebellion. "The tigers are ready Lion-o they agree that Mum-Ra has gone too far," Tygus said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

"You are a good friend Leo, we have been friends as long as I remember even though I am commander of the air force I know I speak for all cats in saying we will follow you anywhere," he said.

"The most important thing is working together and sticking together," Lion-o said.

"Leo is right," Clawrita said.

"Agreed," Panthera said.

"Here the war stone Mum-Ra was going to use this for the sword of Plun-darr. You should use it for your sword, the sword of omens." Tygus said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

The sword glowed brightly. "Perfect now you can take on Mum-Ra," Tygus said.

"I hope he can or else we will all suffer the consequences." Panthera said.

Tygus turned to Panthera. "I hope everything turns out okay." Tygus said.

"I hope so too," she said.

"We better be careful on how we go about this Leo, because you know what Mum-Ra will do to us if he finds out or if we fail." Tygus said.

"We all know the stakes but we must do it," Leo said.

Tygus left to talk to the tigers and Panthera with the other animals.

Tygus came back a bit later. "The tigers are ready now Leo," he said.

"The other animals are ready too," Panthera said.

"Good now we better get ready and be prepared for the worst." Lion-o said.

"I am grateful to call you my best friend Leo. Maybe one day our descendants will be the closest of allies," Tygus said.

"Yes maybe that would be a very good thing," Lion-o said.

Lion-o convinced the other animals to join in. Mum-Ra was defeated.

"Now that's the Mum-Ra I know," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra went into is Sarcophagus. Lion-o and Tygus tried to pull it open.

Panthera saw the control panel.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out." Panthera said and smashed the controls.

All the animals cheered.

There was turbulence. "A strange this is happening with the moon and the planet below we are on a crash course for," Panthera said.

"Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Leo what should we do now?" Clawrita asked.

"Brace for impact." Lion-o said and Clawrita kissed him. Tygus and Panthera then stood close to their friends watching the exchange. After the crash Lion-o found himself back where he started.

"The crash disturbed the books system but left enough survivors of the crash to begin civilization a new." Jaga said.

"We need to gather stones." Lion-o said. "Because Mum-Ra isn't just after the eye of Thundera but all of them." he said.

"Yes," Jaga said.

"But where are they?" Lion-o asked.

"Scattered across the wind of third earth but these stones alone won't be enough to defeat Mum-Ra." Jaga said.

"I'll gather all the animals together." Lion-o said. "We stand together or fall, they must know it's in everyone best interest," he said.

"Good there is much to be done I hope you have great success." Jaga said. "Lion-o you have much to learn you have great gift you can talk to the Thundercats of the past and they can lend you their strength. If they have advise to you listen to them. I hope you will succeed on your journey." he said.

Lion-o was leaving the book. "Wait I have more questions." Lion-o said.

Lion-o woke up and saw the others standing over him and he stood up. "I know what we have to do," Lion-o said.


End file.
